babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Stoneybrook
.]]''' Stoneybrook '''is a small fictional suburban-like town in the state of Connecticut in The Baby-Sitters Club book series by Ann M. Martin. The zip code for Stoneybrook is 06800, which according to The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa, it shares with the nearby town of New Hope. The city closest to Stoneybrook is Stamford, which is a real city in Connecticut. It is approximately an hour from New York City by train. Stoneybrook is the hometown of many of the characters in the books, including the Baby-Sitters Little Sister book series by Ann M. Martin which focuses on Karen Brewer, Kristy Thomas' little stepsister. Stoneybrook was first mentioned in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Stoneybrook was founded in 1791 and was built over ancient burial grounds. The town has a mayor and town council. Residents Families *Brewer/Thomas *Spier/Schafer *Kishi *McGill *Pike *Ramsey *Stevenson *Kilbourne *Papadakis *Engle *Hobart *Perkins *Newton *Braddocks *Rodowsky *Bruno *Francestor *Evans *Cummings *Sobak *Mancusi *McKeever *Goldman *Felderson *Johanssen *Korman Individuals *Emily Haberman *Henrietta Hayes Stamford Stamford is only a few exits away from Stoneybrook on the expressway. Several adults in the town commute to Stamford. Places Restaurants *Chez Maurice *Pizza Express *Rosebud Cafe *Hoagie Heaven *Argo *Burger Town *Cabbages and Kings *Chicken Wings *Donut Express *Good Time Charley's *King Kone *Pietros *Pizza-To-Go *Renwick's *Thelma's Cafe *Tofu Express *Tokyo House *Uncle Ed's Stores *Bellair's *Toy City *Dime Store *Ace Repair, Co. *Baby & Company *Bloomers *The Connecticut Yankee Gift Shop *Cost-Club *Fur 'n' Feathers *Greetings *In Good Taste *Jugtown *The Merry-Go-Round *Pembroke's Party Store *Polly's Fine Candy *Sew Fine *Sound Ideas *Stoneybrook Megavideo *Thrift Shop *Ted's Tools Schools *Stoneybrook Children's Services Centre *Little Friends Day School *Stoneybrook Elementary School *Stoneybrook Middle School *Kelsey Middle School *Stoneybrook High School *Stoneybrook Academy *Stoneybrook Day School *The Miller School *Stoneybrook University Other Places/Businesses *Stoneybrook Public Library *Stoneybrook General Hospital *Beliers *Community Center *Movie Theatre *Stoneybrook Gazette *Train Station *Stoneybrook News *Stoneybrook Bank *Gloriana's House of Hair *Stoney brook Cemetery *Ambrose's Sawmill *Arboretum *Housing Council *Humane Society/Animal Shelter *Old Fairgrounds *Stoneybrook Arts Center *Stoneybrook Historical Society *Stoneybrook Manor *Stoneybrook Police Station *Stoneybrook Town Hall *Strip Mall *Brenner Field *Carle Playground *Miller's Park *Kendallwood Farm *Bloomers *Bohren's Movers *Connecticut Bank & Trust *Davis Diapers *Ellway's Kennell *Embassy Theatre *Fitness Faze Health Club *Fun City *Hurley's Garage *Kuller's Gallery *Mr. Storks Diapers *Pierre's Dry Cleaners *Rockaway and Sons *Thompson, Thompson, & Abrams *World Tours Civic Organizations/Clubs *Stoneybrook Women's Club *Audobon Society *Stoneybrook Gardeners Club *Greenbrook Club *Stoneybrook Business Bureau *Stoneybrook Chamber of Commerce Streets *Bradford Court *Burnt Hill Road *Quentin Court *McLelland Road *Slate Street *Fawcett Avenue *Old Stoney Point Hollow *Forest Drive *Rosedale Road *Cherry Valley Road *Reilly Lane *Bertrand Drive *Edgerstoune Dr. *Acorn Place *Birch Street *Bissell Lane *Chestnut Street *Dodds Lane *Elm Street *Green House Dr. *Haslet Ave. *High Street *Kimball Street *Locust Street *Morgan Street *Ober Road *Rockville Court *Spring Street *Taylor Street Events *Little Miss Stoneybrook Pageant *Sudsy's Carnival *Run For Your Money *Heritage Festival Category:Cities in Connecticut Category:Stoneybrook Category:Towns Category:Cities and Towns